Digging Deep
by Landyachtz
Summary: A standard escort mission turns bad for a familiar group of leaf village shinobi. All the cards are on the table. what secrets will be revealed between these ninja and what will they do to survive or even complete their mission. CONTAINS LEMONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NaruHina! Please favorite or review if you enjoyed this fanfic! I will try to put out 1-2 Chapters per week.
1. Chapter 1: The Briefing

Chapter 1: The Briefing.

It had been a long day indeed, no different from the rest though, Green grass under a blazing sun. Underneath this golden orb two boys were panting.

"Alright Lee, that's enough for today, I'm exhausted" Stated the loud blonde boy, His long headband straps flailing in the breeze.

"Is that all you have in you today Naruto?" His snug green outfit covered in sweat and dirt. "That is fine. I was ready to meet up with Guy sensei myself." He said, enunciating every syllable as always.

"That's one strong back kick you've got Lee."

"Thank you Naruto" Responded Lee. It was not often Naruto complimented others.

The sun was beginning to set and after an arduous day the two boys had had enough of each other. Tenten had been there earlier but simply could not handle both of their boisterous and loud personas simultaneously. As Naruto and Rock Lee sauntered across the sun bleached training field a lone shinobi strafed into their path.

"Naruto Uzumaki… and Rock Lee…" stated the leaf ninja plainly.

The two young ninja nodded their heads in agreement.

The leaf ninja continued "your presence is requested at Lady Tsunade's office, please make haste."

"A mission maybe? For us?" Lee and Naruto's eyes lit up in unison. It had been several weeks since Naruto returned from his two year hiatus training with Jiraiya and the initial excitement of being back had faded out.

"We must go! The power of youth guides us!" exclaimed Lee with a twinkle in his eye.

With all of their vigor the two boys dashed to Tsunade's office. Naruto slapped the red double doors open and sauntered into the quiet office where several of his fellow shinobi were already standing around.

"Hey guys long time no see!" shouted Naruto while he ruffled his hair with his hands.

The other ninja warmly greeted Naruto and Lee with smiles, or smirks in Shikamaru's case. A quiet girl with long black hair turned her head in disbelief at the sound of Naruto's voice. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, causing her to blush a deep pink, her soft lips tightening. Tenten giggled when she saw this. Naruto saw her too, she like everyone else, looked different than before his time with Jiraiya, but she was like a new person to him. Her features were all the more womanly to him. Her hips curved out from her waist and led down to her soft toned legs. She had longer hair and her now large breasts complimented everything about her figure. Many of the girls in Konoha were jealous of her new body and many boys and men alike stared whenever she passed. Her eyes were like the rest of the Hyuugas, soft pools of lavender.

"Hinata is that you?" inquired Naruto, intrigued by the seemingly new woman standing across from him.

"Na…Na…Naruto…?" This time her whole face turned a dark red, she almost passed out from excitement, her heart racing. She had been waiting and hoping for this day to come. She thought about him all day every day for the past two years.

Tsunade broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Let's see here… Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Alright, now that everyone is here, let us begin. I have handpicked all of you based on your specific set of skills needed to execute the mission I am about to give to you."

_A mission? About time! _Naruto was excited for whatever was in store for him. Anything had to be better than the monotony he was currently facing. Tsunade continued, clearing her voice.

"Over the last few months an excavation of ancient ruins to the north of the land of fire has been progressing as expected until the archaeologists recently made a remarkable discovery of several archaic scrolls suspected to be extremely powerful. This discovery was supposed to be a kept a secret until one of the laborers doing the dirty work, was bribed by a group of bandits to tell them what he found. I'm sending you lot because these aren't your average brigands. These are trained highwaymen probably hired as mercenaries by god knows who."

_A secret mission?_ _How exciting _thought all the young shinobi, except for Shikamaru as they turned their gaze back to Tsunade for her to continue.

"Just when I was getting to relax… what a drag…" mumbled Shikamaru. Tsunade's only reply was a brief glare in his direction. Tsunade's stares could make mountains tremble, and the collected Shikamaru didn't even bat an eyelash.

Tsunade smirked. "Well Shikamaru you're gonna just love being team leader for this operation won't you.

"Great" responded Shikamaru with

"I will hand you each mission folders with more details inside but in short you will go north to the location on the map in the folder and guard the final steps of the excavation. After that you will guard a convoy transporting the artifacts the convoy you reach a train bound for our village and you will ride it all the way home. Any questions?"

Tenten raised her hand and Tsunade glanced over to her and acknowledged her question.

"Tsunade-Sama, what details do we have about these bandits?"

Tsunade shuffled through a stack of papers until she found the one she was looking for.

"It is believed that there are quite a few of them, and they have been watching the site for quite some time planning something big. We think they are at least comparable to high level genin and inexperienced chunin, not too different from all of you. So watch your backs out there. I don't want to go to a funeral this weekend. Alright if that's all then you all are dismissed, meet at the gates of the village at nine am sharp tomorrow."

The young ninja began to talk amongst themselves as they together exited the Hokage's office. Tenten smiled at Hinata who was also smiling, her love had returned and _she _got to go on a mission with him. It was perfect.

Tenten approached Hinata as they were walking down the hallway.

"You should say hi to Naruto" she whispered with an encouraging smile.

"Maybe" Hinata's soft voice spoke, her cheeks still red.

"I bet he'll be glad to see you again" Tenten added.

_It never ceases to amaze me that Naruto has never given any thought to why Hinata is so softspoken and nervous around him _pondered Tenten.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Shouted Naruto to Shikamaru and Lee as they exited the building and parted ways for the evening.

Tenten gave Hinata a push towards Naruto since he was now alone.

Hinata let out a squeal as she approached Naruto, almost tripping over her own dainty feet.

"N…Naruto…"

"Oh hey there Hinata! Long time no see!" exclaimed Naruto with his trademark grin across his face. "You look… different Hinata. The new you looks great!"

"Th…Thank you Naruto" Hinata replied softly, once again blushing looked down at her feet and fidgeting her index fingers as always. But on the inside she was ecstatic.

_He noticed me!_ Thought Hinata, her heart lifting up to high heaven.

It sank as soon as she realized what her father Hiashi would think about her going into the woods with that Uzumaki trash. But she remembered that father wanted her to have more experience in the field and this mission was a great way to do it.

This whole time Tenten was standing back smirking. "Never fancied myself a matchmaker but this will do just fine" she whispered to herself. The sight of them walking together boded perfectly to Tenten, and it sure as hell did for Hinata. Naruto probably didn't think it odd, after all he had most of his life not noticing Hinata's love for him.

"So Hinata are you ready for tomorrow?" Naruto asked, excited for the mission ahead of him.

"I guess so" She would have liked to say how happy she was to be with him for several days but she didn't have it in her. She never did and it made her sad. Hinata was always a modest, shy, and reserved person but she always froze up around Naruto.

"What have you been up to lately Hinata?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata had spent all her time daydreaming about Naruto and hoping for his return. "Well… you see…" her cute little voice made Naruto smile a little bit. " My father has been making me… train with Neji almost every day."

"Sounds interesting, I would love to spar with Neji again" returned Naruto.

"Actually… it's very hard and Neji is… tough with me. She stuttered, we… we are of different branches of the clan." Hinata sighed. _Naruto if only you knew _she thought while staring at her feet. She could not bear to look at him in the eyes, for she would get lost in them.

"Well Hinata I gotta get home and pack my things! See you later!" The blonde boy said, shouting as always.

"Bye Naruto" replied Hinata with the voice of a mouse, her cheeks turning pink.

The two young ninja parted ways. Tenten approached Hinata and gave her a pat on the back.

"He noticed you huh?" The bun-headed kunoichi asked rhetorically.

"Yes…" Hinata said smiling with her soft lips "Yes!" Tentens eyes opened wide for it wasn't often that Hinata spoke up.

When Naruto arrived home he lied down on his couch and closed his eyes, Hinata was different and he liked it, but his heart still belonged to Sakura and plus, or at least he thought, that Hinata was too shy for a loud boisterous guy like himself. He was still tired from training with Lee so he needed to get as much rest as tomorrow for the coming days.

Hinata arrived home, sad that Naruto had to go so soon but she was excited for tomorrow and the days that followed. Naruto was better in every way, Hinata loved it! She hummed happily while she got her things together tomorrow as did the rest of the shinobi. Everyone seemed nervous and suspense was in the air.

**AUTHORS WARNING: NOTE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LEMON-ESQUE. THOUGH NOT A FULL OUT LEMON IT CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL THEMES NONETHELESS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOTE.**


	2. Chapter 2: The power of the mind

Chapter 2: The power of the mind.

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter deals with sexual themes and is "lemonish" so just be forewarned. You won't be missing much important stuff (anything here will be explained later) you think this scene is intense, I'm just getting started.**

Hinata stared into the blonde boy's eyes while he stood over her; he was a head taller than she. The moon shone down on the two. Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes as they grew wider. They were alone, the only onlookers the flowers of the Hyuuga garden and the moon.

"Hinata…" said Naruto softly. He spoke softly about as often as Hinata yelled.

"Ye….yes Naruto?" Hinata responded, her eyes growing even wider, she knew what he was about to say.

"I want you Hinata… No, I love you Hinata" He continued.

"Me too" replied Hinata, her voice trembling with excitement. "Take me Naruto!" she shouted. He obliged, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. She was pressed up against the wall. Her cheeks turned a light pink. She couldn't believe it was happening, Naruto chose _her_, of all people.

Their lips, now inches apart, met for an electrifying moment. Hinata's whole body softened and her eyes relaxed. Her dream, at least part of it, was reality. Naruto felt her growing dizzy and her knees begin to give away from the intense emotion and grabbed her behind her knees and neck and hoisted her into his arms. She almost reflexively closed her eyes and snuggled into his muscular chest smiling purring like a kitten.

"Let's take this somewhere more private" Naruto said slyly with a smirk on his face.

He carried the girl into her room and gently laid her down on her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled softly. Naruto kicked off his sandals and ripped off his jacket and t-shirt revealing his well-conditioned body. Hinata's heart raced. He lied down in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, unzipping her jacket and quickly ripping off her shirt to reveal her perky breasts in a black bra that was at least a size too small. He planted a strong kiss on her neck while he reached around to undo her bra. The air grew hotter.

"Please… do it" pleaded Hinata.

Naruto fumbled with the clip until it came loose, it seemed to already have trouble containing her bosom but when it was unclipped Hinata's uncovered breasts seemed to almost explode from the tight garment.

"Oh man" exclaimed Naruto "you're so beautiful Hinata."

"Thank you Naruto." She couldn't blush any more than she already was.

His tongue danced around her breast, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Oh Naruto!" she shouted. She had never felt such a sensation before except for in her _dreams_.

He kissed her up and down her neck. She gave a moan of pleasure when he suckled on her breast. Hinata kicked off her pants, she was yearning for more. Naruto sat up and looked at her lacey panties and then turned his attention to the wet spot forming in-between her legs. He ripped her panties off and moved down to her womanhood. He began to prod it with his finger and went on to lick around it with his tongue. By this time Hinata was breathing deeply and heavily, her head flopped to the side, black hair spilling over the edges of the bed. He flicked it with his tongue and she began to sweat. Her pussy was throbbing and soaking. He could tell she was close.

"Hehe, my turn" said Naruto whilst undoing his zipper and unbuttoning his orange pants and throwing them on top of Hinata's jacket on the shiny wood floor.

This revealed his large erect member, ready for the hunt.

"Is this what you want" he asked.

Hinata could not speak, paralyzed by pleasure so she just nodded.

His member slowly penetrating inside of her, soaking in her honey as she winced in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto grabbed her firm ass with one hand and placed his and on her breast with the other and began to pump in and out slowly.

"Mmmmm, yes Naruto… More!" she begged as he pumped faster and faster, their soft raw skin grinding together.

Naruto began to breathe heavily like his partner after another minute of this. "Oh Hinata I'm going to come!"

"Oh Naruto!" she could say nothing more, gasping for air.

"Oh… Oh Kami!" she wailed as climax came closer and closer, her back arching.

Finally, her eyes rolled back into head and she screamed.

**Authors note: wow almost 800 words; I have outdone myself for my first lemon in my opinion. I'm still saving some for later though ;).**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Chapter 3: Departure

**Author's Notes: I will try to turn out chapters as quick as possible. Please give my any sort of feedback! I would love to hear from my readers!**

Hinata's eyes opened as she gasped for air. She looked around as she felt a warm tingling feeling surge throughout her whole body and she relaxed. Glancing over at the clock, she could see that it was four in the morning, still dark outside. Her dreams about Naruto had always been so real, painfully erotic, drenching her in sweat from head to toe. Hinata sighed, Naruto was always so close to her, but he was so far from her it seemed. She got out of bed and put her dainty feet on the cool polished floor of the Hyuuga mansion. She opened the windows; the moonlight poured onto her soft skin and lit up her eyes. "Someday you'll notice me Naruto… for real" she muttered, feeling defeated but hopeful in her words while staring at the moon. The lonely girl went back to her bed and snuggled up into ball where she fell back into sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" wailed Naruto's alarm clock just as the sun greeted the horizon.

"Gotcha!" shouted Naruto smacking his alarm over the head like when he would tease Konohamaru. He shot up in his bed and stared at the horizon through his window. "It's go time!" he exclaimed, a mission was finally at hand. He stretched upwards and sprung from his bed. He jumped in the shower, it was icy cold but he didn't care. Hinata would have surely fainted if she saw Naruto in the shower. After he dried off and dressed himself he pulled out some ramen and slammed it down faster than Rock Lee moved when he fought Gaara. "Down the hatch!" he bellowed as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. On his way out Naruto took not only his backpack, but the strange cologne Jiraiya gave to him. The boy sported a wide grin as he put it in his jacket pocket.

Naruto had woken up excessively early and as a result decided to take the scenic route to the village gates where they were told to wait. "Might as well take an extended goodbye tour" said Naruto to himself. The streets didn't have many people other than a few laborers and drunks from last night. The golden sun smiled on the cool dewed earth, the crickets slowly began to quiet down. And the morning mist cleared. Naruto rounded the corner just as a green suited ninja did as well, causing their eyes to meet.

"Good morning Naruto!" greeted Lee with thumbs up to his blonde comrade.

"Oh hey Lee what are you doing this early?" asked Naruto.

"I'm always up this early, just taking a walk for the sake of my youth!" replied an enthusiastic Lee.

"Me too I guess" answered Naruto. Lee seemed like a fair rival now that melodramatic emo fuck Sasuke was gone. After all Naruto had trained with one of the legendary Sannin for over two years.

The boys prattled on amongst each other until the conversation shifted to a rather hot button topic for the two ninja, Sakura.

"Are you saying that she thinks I am annoying? Asked Naruto glaring at Lee who was usually the epitome of a nice guy but Naruto's arrogance was really ticking him off.

"Shes said it to me and to your face!" countered Lee.  
"Sakura is obviously too coy towards me to do anything about it!"

"Bu…" Lee cut Naruto off.

"After all Naruto, she brought me flowers in the hospital as much as Sasuke!" snapped Lee. "You're so ignorant and oblivious sometimes!"

Naruto, angry but intrigued allowed his fellow ninja to continue.

"Maybe if you weren't so thick-skulled and busy chasing that short-tempered girl, who nonetheless I am blindly in love with much like you, you could get to know girls who actually care about you like Hinata!" Lee gasped; maybe he should not have said that last thing about Hinata, maybe it was a good thing though. Everyone knew she was madly in love with him and had been since she was a little girl at the academy. _To be honest, I am somewhat jealous of Naruto, to be hounded by a beauty like Hinata is a blessing _thought Lee.

"What are you talking about Lee? Hinata…" Naruto was confused.

"Just don't worry about it Naruto, she just thinks you're a nice guy unlike Sakura" Lee confessed. "And hey, shes gotten pretty sexy hasn't she huh?" continued Lee as he nudged Naruto on the shoulder suggestively. Lee never threw around words like sexy, so when he says it, he means it.

_That's funny _thought Naruto. _Some people think Lee could be gay with the way he acts and dresses. _"Now that you mention it, I did _notice_ her yesterday more than I ever have" confessed Naruto.

"I have even heard Kiba and some other guys talking dirty and fantasizing about her" Lee said, a grin crossing his face.

"Ya don't say. Hehehe" Naruto chuckled. "I'll be sure to give him shit about it next time I see time."

The village was so calm, as if in a dream. The sunlight washed out all the evil in the village and for just a moment, the inner Naruto was at peace. He was ready.

Another alarm clock wailed later in the morning. A small smooth hand gracefully pressed the button. Hinata felt odd and uncomfortable after her most recent dream. She desperately didn't want her feelings to interfere with the mission. She wanted to prove to her father that she could be a capable kunoichi. She stared out her window at the sun. She briskly dressed herself, got ready and darted out towards the gates of Konoha. As Hinata neared the gates she spotted Lee and Naruto standing around. The sun made Naruto's eyes and hair glow. She smiled softly and took a deep breath and approached Naruto. To her surprise Naruto greeted her first, this never happened.

"Oh hey there Hinata, bout time all you lazies started showing up!" teased the hyper Naruto.

"Yes! Good morning!" exclaimed Lee.

Hinata smiled for once, Naruto was noticing her out of all people. "Good morning Naruto" replied Hinata calmly, her cheeks flushing.

"Shit, I forgot my mission packet, Shikamaru won't be happy" muttered Naruto, no one heard him he thought.

Hinata, watching Naruto closely as always looked up and fumbled in her bag and pulled out a neat folder. "Here Naruto… you… you can have mine."

"Aww don't hold you down because of me" pleaded Naruto.

"It's alright I memorized it anyway." Hinata wondered how much of it she actually remembered but regardless it hurt her to see Naruto in distress. She handed Naruto the folder and their hands touched. It was electrifying; Hinata wouldn't trade anything for such a feeling.

"Thanks Hinata, your so kind" said Lee as he looked onto the packet with Naruto even though Guy sensei had made him memorize the dossier the night before.

"Yeah thanks Hinata" Naruto told the beauty before him, her lavender eyes glistening with happiness.

Shikamaru and Tenten appeared around the corner. Shikamaru glanced at the sun and being a genius noticed its location was a bit high.

"Dammit we're late, people probably won't be surprised though. I was never an early riser" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Tenten saw Hinata talking to Naruto and giggled when she heard her say to Naruto confidently "as long as you're happy Naruto." "Wow Hinata's getting around today isn't she huh Shika?" teased the bun-headed kunoichi.

"What Tenten, I was looking at the clouds" responded the lazy Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" shouted Tenten. Hinata was jealous of how outgoing and enthusiastic Tenten could be so inspiring sometimes.

"You're late" said Naruto in a sassy tone.

"Good morning to you too captain obvious" retorted Shikamaru, saying something clever as always. "Lee and Hinata are here. Alright since we're all here let me tell you that we don't know what awaits us on the road ahead but you need to do everything I say and keep your heads in the game. Are we clear?"

"Why should you be in charge we can handle ourselves" confronted Naruto.

"Naruto do I need to remind you that you're the only Genin here among other things and that what Tsunade says goes… no exceptions."

"Alright sheesh" Naruto backed down.

"Let's do this you guys!" encouraged Tenten.

"I like the way you think!" shouted Lee, anxious to get going.

Hinata giggled, she wasn't one to shout like the others. She promised herself she would get Naruto to notice her more this mission, she would protect him with her life if need be.

And so, the brave shinobi turned and strode through the gates of Konoha, blissfully unaware of what they were about to get into.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

Chapter 4: The Journey

**Author's notes:  
Sorry this took me longer than usual to make. I have actually been spending time planning the later stages (action scenes hint hint) of the story. If you have any suggestions, please PM me or email me. Hope you all like this latest chapter. **

Roads quiet, roads dark, roads dusty, roads dirty. The road less traveled, and they were on it. Large roots ripped through the supple earth over the trail. It had been three days and the Ninja were growing weary of the lackluster hiking. Naruto's feet ached.

"Do you have the slightest idea where we are going Shikamaru?" interrogated the smartass blonde ninja.

"I know exactly where we are going; I don't need a compass when I have the sun and the stars. Besides, I'm taking us down the side trail to get to the village outside the Jozai excavation site. That way if any of the bandits are watching for our arrival, it will be too late when they see us, we will already be in the ruins with the archaeologists."

"Well you got me there" admitted Naruto.

"Not a bad plan, I have to say I'm impressed" remarked Tenten.

It had been a long journey and Lee was sleepwalking next to Naruto and Hinata. He was still able to step over roots and stones like the rest of the ninja though. No one was surprised; they had seen it many times before.

A shrouded visitor cast her gaze through the trees, her eyes focusing in on the group of young shinobi. She was no mere villager. When she saw the Konoha leaf emblem on Shikamaru's headband, she pulled a small capsule from her long draping yellow sleeve. She opened it and a sizable insect flew out and landed on her finger. She rolled up a tiny scroll and placed it in the beetle's jaws. She flicked her wrist and the beetle flew off with its message, she too darted off into the thick foliage, her deep purple hair flowing in the breeze. Hinata would have seen this intruder with the keen sight of her byakugan, but she was far too weary to notice.

The group continued onward, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"Finally!" exclaimed Naruto, seeing dim lights through the trees.

"Civilization!" shouted Tenten enthusiastically.

Hinata looked up from her feet for the first time in a while and smiled. "We made it" She said with a cute smile.

The four ninja spotted a deteriorated sign that read "Welcome to the village of Jozai."

"This is it, but we need to get to the excavation site before sundown, orders are orders. It's a drag but we've gotta follow through" Shikamaru told his comrades.

"We must go triple time then!" shouted Lee, thrusting his fist up the air.

"Oh not this again Lee" replied Tenten. The girl gave a long sigh. "Were only a mile out anyway. Plus the only reason we ever do that is because you and Guy sensei get all hyped up."

"Yeah Lee for once in your life take it easy" Said Naruto, the two locked eyes for a brief moment.

The defeated Lee sighed, he felt out of place now since Naruto was actually relaxed.

The village itself was unremarkable, located in a small clearing in the woods, there was little reason to remember or even notice it on your way through. You could hear the occasional chat about the prices of everyday items in the market or the weather and the harvest. The simple villagers slowly turned their heads and stared at the squad of shinobi. They rarely saw sophisticated peoples like ninjas, or at least ninjas who weren't there to exploit them. The young men and boys turned their sunburned heads as they stared at the two young and stunning kunoichi. It would almost seem as if they had never seen a woman in their whole lives. Hinata saw these stares and growing nervous, pulled her hood over her head and walked closer next to Naruto, he made her feel so safe.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked a concerned Naruto.

Hinata, thinking she was making Naruto feel uncomfortable scooted away and attempted to form an excuse. "I'm fine… Naruto" whispered

"Whatever you say Hinata" answered the blonde jinchuriki "wouldn't want you to feel nervous or be sad about anything. I won't stand for that" said Naruto. He was speaking in general but Hinata blushed and began fidgeting her index fingers.

"Th... Thank you Naruto" she said.

"No problem" replied the Blonde boy as he patted Hinata on the back.

_He touched me!_ _Naruto touched me! _thought Hinata as she gave a soft smile and looked into Naruto's gemstone-like eyes. He grinned back at her with his pearly white teeth and snickered. She usually couldn't look him in the eyes but now it just felt so easy to get lost in them. Her calm lavender eyes lit up with happiness, this was the greatest mission ever.  
Tenten however, the villagers eyes on her, was not so easy to intimidate. She merely grinned and winked some of the tall village boys just so she could watch them swoon. It must have been fun knowing how powerful you were to this simple villagers as a shinobi, considered even godly. As they walked through the village center the insignificant sea of peasants parted to Shikamaru's calm but elite composure. The village girls blushed and giggled.

Lee stared at the deep orange rays of setting sunlight filtering through the luscious flora and foliage. "Tenten, did I ever tell you about the time Guy sensei made me help out on the old man's farm for a week" asked Lee.

"Actually I remember hearing about how he worked you to the bone and you actually had to take a break. Why do you ask?" responded Tenten.

"This village reminds of those days" answered Lee.

Tenten nodded in agreement. She smiled. Seeing everyone so happy was nice. Hinata was finally talking to Naruto and he enjoyed her company. Shikamaru was calm and Lee was trapped in his dreams.

Some stares went unnoticed though. Several ragged highwaymen sitting in a ramen shop booth glared suspiciously at the traveling ninja. A scruffy bearded man sat at the back with these highwaymen. A faint buzzing sound came into range, a sizeable insect landed on the back of the man's hand. The beetle unclenched its powerful jaws and dropped the small scroll. The highwayman unrolled it and read it, occasionally glancing back and forth between his scroll and the five ninja sauntering past on the dusty village footpath.

"That's them" spoke the bearded man confidently. "They match the description Haruka gave us. And what's more, why the fuck else would there be some punkass leaf shinobi all the way out here."

One of the other highwaymen spoke up, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing "Why not take them out right as they leave the village boss?"

"Well Shinsaku, the convoy won't leave until the ninja arrive and if they don't arrive, we won't be able to find the damn scrolls."

The other two outlaws nodded.

"Good point boss" agreed the tall masked assassin. "Shall I send word to the rest of our brothers that the leaf shinobi are about to arrive.

"Please do" retorted the shrewd boss. "And hurry too, we need to be ready. They may just be kids but you should never underestimate a ninja." Such a phrase was the mark of a truly experienced warrior.

And with that, Shinsaku was off in a blur, moving as fast if not faster than Rock Lee.

The five Konohan ninjas continued out of the village and onto a beaten trail. All was well, at least in their perception it was. In Shikamaru's mind, things were going all too smoothly. Regardless he appreciated the peace and quiet that came with such tranquility. The young shinobi were walking right into a firestorm and they didn't know it yet. As they walked down the trail, the sound of drills and tools grew louder as the sun sank lower.


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Setting Sun

Chapter 5: Under the Setting Sun

**Authors notes: There is in fact a large amount of modern technology in the world of Naruto (cranes, electricity, TVs, etc.) in case you did not know. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you like it!**

"Well team this is it" observed Shikamaru, staring at the elaborate dig site atop the vast hill before them. The earth was naked, the trees and foliage cleared revealing a large partially buried imperial style castle, and the iron shingles glistened in the setting sun. There were various wide man made fissures occupied by archaic pillars and obelisks and portions of walls and small buildings. The whole site was flanked by miles of forest reaching past the horizon with rivers weaving in and out together.

Naruto squinted to make out graffiti on the walls of the collapsed towers. It would appear that the villagers knew about this place for quite some time, their children using it as a jungle gym of sorts.

The exhausted squad of ninja pushed up the hill under the blistering sunset, sweat forming on their faces. On their way up multiple shirtless men hauling large crates and stone statues passed them, giving them all sorts of looks ranging from relieved to outright distrustful, all the ninja they had seen recently were making attempts on the artifacts they were being paid to lug and move. The five dusty ninja progressed over the crest of the hill and were greeted by the sight of men with rusty shovels in their hands and large cranes and drills that tore and jerked the hard earth beneath them. Oddly enough, the men were not digging but they were socializing with drinks in their hands. The men laughed, danced and sang.

"Shouldn't they be working" inquired Tenten. Before the shinobi could investigate this oddity further a man with a clipboard jogged towards them.

"Umm… yes… are you all the leaf shinobi we've been expecting?" asked the man, a minor quiver in his voice worrying that these might be more bandits coming to shake them down.

"That's us alright!" shouted Naruto "You better believe it!"

Shikamaru looked a bit irritated that Naruto hadn't been more formal but he decided to keep moving.

The well-dressed man sighed in relief "You have no idea how much trouble we've had with bandits, all for some dusty rolls of paper"

"You would be surprised what a scroll can do, but then again, you're not a shinobi are you?" retorted Shikamaru cleverly.

"Right this way please" stated the tired worker, turning towards a large tent surrounded by smaller ones. On their walk to the large tent, Lee spotted several tombstones, new tombstones that read "those who have fallen to the vices of banditry." Lee clenched his teeth and made his hands into fists. Naruto did the same when he read the gravestones.

_I'm gonna tear them to pieces_ thought Naruto, remembering the numerous times he had saved the weak from their oppressors. In addition, he painfully remembered the times he had failed to deliver his nindo, his ninja way, in full force, failing to protect those below him. This would not be one of those times he promised himself. _I'm stronger now._

The worker pulled up the flap to the tent and motioned for them to enter. The inside of the tent was simple; it almost looked like the workers were packing up their things to leave.

A tall young woman dressed in thick baggy fatigue like pants and a tight tank top turned her head, her glasses glowed in the lamplight tent.

"Lady Kokoro, the shinobi are here" said the nervous assistant, ducking out of the tent as soon as he finished speaking.

"Thank you

"Excellent, I bet you all are tired from the journey here am I right?" questioned the archaeologist

The shinobi nodded respectfully.

"Well then I have some bad news for you" The young woman smirked, "we are moving out tomorrow"

Shikamaru sighed quietly "what a drag" he mumbled.

"The men will be pretty rowdy outside, your welcome to stay in here for now and I can brief you on whats been going on."

"Sounds good" answered Tenten, happy to have a roof over her head, even if it still was a giant tent.

"Make yourselves at home, I bet it's not every day a shinobi gets to sleep safely when on assignment. We will depart at dawn tomorrow

"You could say that again" remarked Shikamaru

"Thank you" said Hinata, her now heavy eyes focusing on the pile of cushions before her.

"Yes! Thank you!" exclaimed the suddenly energetic Lee.

Hinata was about to collapse into the cushions when a blonde boy jumped in front of her and landed right where she was going. Naruto didn't notice her until she fell onto him. Her heart skipped a beat, her face turned red. Hinata's wide eyes met with Naruto's for just a second, it felt like an eternity.

"Na…Naruto" squealed the Hyuuga girl.

Their tired bodies pressed up against each other, it was all Hinata wanted, but not like this. She scrambled off of him and lay down next to him. The way Hinata saw it, if everyone wasn't watching; she would have not minded laying on top of Naruto for quite a bit longer, staring into his eyes, his skin pressed against hers.

"Wow Hinata are you alright you big klutz?" asked a concerned Naruto, when deep down he really loved it, the prospect having a beautiful girl that close to him.

"I'm fine…" stammered Hinata "I'm just a little tired that's all."

She was now lying next to him, Naruto turned his head and looked into her soft and calm eyes and she looked back and smiled delicately. Naruto grinned and gave the pretty girl a quick wink that almost knocked her out, she never even saw it coming. She blushed and then looked at the canvas ceiling, her heart fluttered and she closed her eyes, her whole body tingling.

The other ninjas gathered around Kokoro who was sitting across from Naruto and Hinata.

Kokoro pulled out a long pipe took a smooth drag of opium, kicking her head back as she exhaled.

"I wish I hadn't had to call you guys out here, we can fend off bandits but when real rogue shinobi showed up, things got real hairy real fast…" spoke Kokoro, her words slurring together. "What's more, I grow kind of lonely spending all my time with nerdy assistant who's just barely an adult and a bunch of sweaty and smelly laborers" rambled the young scholar, her short hair glowing in the lamplight.

"Better than being with these guys" shouted Naruto jokingly. His fellow ninjas shared a quick laugh.

"Naruto just make sure you don't start any fights with the workers" said Shikamaru, not sure if he was even being serious or not.

"That probably would happen though" remarked Tenten, stretched out on an old couch.

"I like you kid" admitted Kokoro "Here have some, you smoke?" she asked, passing Shikamaru the long pipe.

"How could I refuse, even though I am on the job" chuckled the Lazy ninja, taking a deep hit of the nasty tar in the pipe. This made Lee, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata a little uncomfortable since they had always been told as kids about the evils of drugs and here it was being treated so casually. Tenten broke the silence.

"Oh great that's just going to make Shikamaru even lazier"

"You could say that again" said Lee.

The group laughed and continued to talk. Kokoro told them all that she knew about the ninjas who have been harassing her and her entourage.

"So what's in these scrolls anyway?" asked Naruto almost coming off as rude.

Kokoro didn't seem to know either. "You know kid I decided I shouldn't look at them on account of the fact that they vibrate and glow when you touch them."

"A smart choice" complimented Shikamaru who was feeling quite buzzed by now.

Kokoro told them of the worker turned informant to the bandits and of their itinerary for the next few days.

"We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning; the workers have almost finished packing up the carts and wagons. After that we will travel down a main road through several villages, stopping on the way only to sleep, and we will then arrive at a small train station where a train will be waiting to haul our cargo back to the leaf village for examination."

"Sounds like a plan" said Naruto and Shikamaru, even he could see that there were lots of things that could and would go wrong though. He wasn't about to argue with his client, he had learned that much from his comrades with their respectful attitude.

The group prattled and bantered for a little longer before eventually drifting off, Hinata overjoyed to be sleeping next to Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Out

Chapter 6: Moving out

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED! I'm really on a roll now. One chapter for week guys. I'll be on spring break soon, expect lots of chapters over the next few weeks! Thanks for your views and support guys!**

The girl's eyes slid open; all was quiet, save the chirping of the birds outside, the morning mist drifted into the tent through the open tent flap. Strange statues and effigies, relics of the past, stared into her gray eyes. Turning her head, she saw her favorite blonde ninja sprawled out on his back on a pile of pillows. He began to mumble something to himself.

"S… Sakura… mmmmm" murmured Naruto. He extended his arm and ran his fingers through Hinata's long straight locks of shiny onyx hair. Her face turned bright red and she squirmed away when his hand moved closer to her and ran up her thigh.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto whispered, a sly smile crossing his face. She loved it when Naruto was close to her but this was wrong on so many levels to the kunoichi. If he was going to touch her it was going to be because he wanted to. Not because he was dreaming of some other girl. She was proud that she wasn't just whoring herself out to her crush just for a quick buzz of excitement. She squirmed away feeling defeated but nonetheless happy when she recalled last night when Naruto caught her and held her for just a second. She got to her feet and slipped into her sandals, turning to take a look outside. Before she walked to the opposing end of the giant tent, she turned and looked at Naruto. Though she didn't like the dream she assumed he was having, he was so peaceful, she felt safe being that close to him. He rolled over. If Hinata hadn't gotten up he would have been on top of her, and she knew it too. She blushed and smiled at such a prospect.

On her way out she passed Lee and Shikamaru, who might as well not have had a pulse, lying silently across from each other. Tenten was lying up against the center post of the tent, her arms crossed and her head slacked to one side. Kokoro sat upright in a chair, her arms hanging off the sides of the chair, head kicked back. She snored quietly.

Hinata slipped out of the tent. The morning was cool and the sun was just about to creep over the horizon. The dewy grass brushed against her ankles tickling them. The dig site was atop an imposing plateau. The thick fog danced in the breeze. Hinata put her hand on her jacket, lapsing into deep thought. She thought of her mission, of all the times she had failed, disgracing her clan and angering her father. She would prove to everyone that she could be independent and not a burden. She would show all of them. She would show _Naruto_. All she wanted was some time alone with him, she never got to speak to him and often couldn't, she was too liable to freeze up.

Speaking of the devil, the girl heard a deep but still boyish voice come from right behind her.

"Morning Hinata" greeted Naruto, rubbing his eyes.

Hinata sprang up, startled by his voice. "Good morning Naruto" she responded, struggling to form words and even to make eye contact with her dream boy.

"I woke up and saw you were gone and thought I should find you" Naruto told the pretty girl who was very surprised to hear this.

She looked back at him with a soft smile. "It was nice of you to think of me Naruto" replied Hinata, a slight blush dashing across her pale cheeks. She worried that was the wrong thing to say. Naruto might be creeped out or feel uncomfortable.

"Hehehe" smirked Naruto, putting on hand behind his head. "Oh no problem Hinata, just looking out for my teammates!" Naruto continued. Hinata was made speechless form his words of encouragement. "In fact you're more than just my squad mate, your my friend Hinata! And a damn good one too!" he remembered all of the times she had been kind to him and helpful to him in years past. "I never forget when a friend helps me. Believe it!" He shouted jubilantly.

Hinata felt her knees go weak; her heart beat out of her chest, her eyes relaxed, and her lips made a smile; she stopped fidgeting her fingers and looked into his big blue eyes.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked an obliviously concerned Naruto "Your staring at me like something's weird or wrong or something?"

Hinata rejoined the rest of the world. She squealed. "Oh! Na.. Naruto I'm so sorry, it's just… well…" Naruto put his index finger to her lips and hushed her.

"It's alright Hinata. Jeez you worry so much."

Hinata felt Naruto's touch on her lips and took a deep breath. What she said next would drop jaws all the way from the land of fire to the distant demon country coming from a girl like Hinata.

"Its… it's because… because… I care about you Naruto. It's you I worry about. Because if anything ever happened to you… I'd…"

Naruto's grin that usually crossed his face faded to a straight face, his mouth hanging open a little bit, eyes open wide. He blinked twice. "Hinata… Thank you so much. No one has ever said that to me like that before…"

Her soft pools of lavender met his oceans of blue, Hinata smiled, her heart was on fire. Naruto beamed back.

She had spent years trying to get through his thick skull, and although she would never admit it, it made her kind of angry how oblivious she could be sometimes. He finally acknowledged her!

Her dreams were not just dreams like Neji would often say. She was in charge of herself!

Hinata took a step towards Naruto, it was more of a nervous shuffle though. Naruto followed in suit. He held out his hand, she held out hers, they leaned into eachother, eyes locked, souls intertwined, until a flash of green came out of the tent along with some others.

"Good morning world!" exclaimed Lee, his bowl of hair shining in the morning light. "The vigor of yout… Naruto? Hina…"

The two teenage ninja snapped out of their trances and literally shot apart and stood facing opposite directions. Hinata put her finger to her lip nervously, she felt lightheaded. It was all too good to be true. Naruto would probably forget all about this "encounter" anyway.

Naruto blushed a little bit too. He and Hinata held their breath.

"You guys are up early!" observed the gung-ho Lee. The two nervous ninja exhaled, Lee had been too stupid to notice whatever was about to happen. Hinata wished she knew what would have happened. She wished it would have happened. She wished Naruto would sweep her off her feet and… well… the rest was for her mind only. You've got a pretty good idea though. After all you saw her dreams didn't you?

Hinata looked at Tenten, standing adjacent to Lee, she smirked. Her face read something along the lines of not thinking Hinata had it in her. Kokoro, poking her head out, merely smiled and went back into the tent to rouse Shikamaru.

The four ninja came together and began making small talk. The air between them was awkward but Lee didn't really catch on until near the end.

"Wake up you lazy fuck, I'm not paying you to smoke all my dope and sit on your ass." Kokoro criticized Shikamaru and kicked him in the ribs.

"Fine jeez lady lets go" responded Shikamaru, springing to his feet. He cracked his back, neck ankles, wrists and fingers in rapid succession.

They exited the tent and met up with the rest of the team.

"Alright guys let head over to the loaded carts and see what there is to eat today" said Kokoro.

"Great! I'm starving!" shouted Naruto.

A worker reached into the rations bag and pulled out a ball of rice. "Great, more rice" he murmured.

The ninjas grabbed some rice balls and water and sat down by the carts that were loaded and packed the night before, The oxen just now lining up in front ready to pull them.

As time dragged onward more and more workers trickled out of their tents, packed them up, gathered their meager belongings and formed up around the carts.

Kokoro's assistant from last night ran up to Kokoro. "Ma'am are we ready to depart?" he asked, bowing his head.

_Who is this lady anyway?_ Thought Naruto.

"Yes Makoto, address the men" responded Kokoro

"Right away" Makoto ran up to the front of the line and whistled. The men all looked expectantly at the young man.

"We are going to get on the road!" Shouted Makoto, his boyish voice sounded like Kabuto if he shouted. (This almost never happens) "Follow the man in front of you! The cart drivers know where to go!"

"Not trying to be disrespectful, but all these big guys take orders from this kid?" asked Tenten.

Kokoro was quick to answer "It's probably because they know his message comes from _me_.

"I like your confidence" complimented Lee.

"Thank you son" replied Kokoro. "I love having you young free-spirited shinobi with me, especially you girls. All this testosterone is getting to me." The group shared a laugh together.

"Alright team I want an echelon formation around this convoy! Hinata take point, I need your eyes up front. Naruto I want your power behind her!"

Hinata couldn't argue with being close to Naruto. She smiled at Tenten who smiled back.

"Tenten and Lee, you form up the center, I need you to guard Kokoro, Lee. Tenten, reinforce Lee's short range with your weapons if necessary. That leaves me in the back to tie up! Are we clear?" Shikamaru finished barking. His squad nodded. "I don't think I need to tell you that we are going to be attacked do I now?! Move!" The shinobi dashed to their respective positions.

The drivers cracked their whips at their oxen.

And with that, they were off into the unknown.

**Author's Notes: Just wondering, would you guys prefer if I had frequent small chapters like I have been doing or less frequent (every 3+ weeks) longer chapters? PM me or review if you have suggestions or constructive criticism. Tell me what you think! It helps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Contact

Chapter 8: Contact

**Authors Note: Just came across a coincidence when writing. One of the bandits is named Haruka and I believe there is a missing-nin named Haruka in the actual Naruto series. The two are not related. It was just a name I chose.**

"Hey boss can we get moving? Shiro and I are tired of waiting around in this hole of a shack, Right brother?"

"Sure Shizuke" replied Shiro's brother, his gas mask hanging loosely around his neck, sharp chains draping from his tattered leather cloak.

"Alright I guess you guys are right, No word from Shinsaku since he told you guys to report to me like I asked of him."

"That guy moves out so fast and then takes forever to get back" remarked Shiro. He never liked the guy's elitist demeanor but he was still a great ninja nonetheless so there wasn't much he could or would do.  
With that a tall shinobi and his purple haired cohort jolted in through the window and landed in a crouched pose as if he was bowing to their bearded boss.

"Mr. Hayashi" spoke the two ninja in unison.

"Has the convoy departed the fortress?"

Haruka spoke up "Yeah and they're better organized than we expected." She glanced over at Shinsaku who merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you both, lead the way Haruka. Oh and Shinsaku, go ahead and scout the convoy and relay anything important back to Haruka who will share it with me" commanded Hayashi.

"About time you guys showed up" said Shizuke. And Right as he finished speaking, Shinsaku darted out of the window and into the woods"

"You spoke to soon" joked Haruka, staring at the two armored brothers.

"Let's just go" said Shiro, punching his brother on the shoulder. They both put on their gas masks and sealed them to their faces, exhaling a dark steam from the filters. Their shocks of black hair fell behind them.

Haruka motioned to the woods in the direction that Shinsaku had just gone and the party of brigands slid into the foliage.

The train of carriages and wagons rolled onwards, its ninja guards on their toes. Shikamaru was for once taking his job seriously and had actually taken his hands out of his pockets and was looking around intent on finding something wrong about the area around him. For once, regardless of the impending threat of the rouge nin, Kokoro was at ease with these chuunin protecting her. Near the front was Naruto, hands crammed in his pockets, spacing out, deep in his usual shallow thoughts until his eyes drifted upwards to see the girl in front of him. For once Naruto really thought something through. What Hinata had told him, he was sure she was sincere. Sakura had told him that she cared about him just to manipulate him, he was getting awfully tired of thinking of the pink haired ninja. Maybe she had a soft spot for him deep down, but she was too much of a bitch to him anyway. Not to mention that she whores herself out to almost every other guy she meets without even knowing it. Hinata was different though. She had conviction. She implied that she would protect him and he believed her. To him she was always that weird mousy girl. Still she was so kind to him. His eyes began to wander around her figure. She had grown quite a bit and was a young woman now and Naruto could tell. He began to stare at her hips swaying side to side and almost caught himself drooling to his own astonishment. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good look at a woman without getting berated for it. He brushed off his lustful thoughts telling himself that he had been spending too much time around Jiraiya. When in fact he had spent all of the past two years with the old pervy toad sage. But still, she was beautiful and soft, not calloused and ragged like Naruto now was. At least he liked to think so. Hinata didn't though.

She glanced back and saw him staring right at her. Blushing, she turned her head away quickly.

Even the oblivious Naruto could notice such a reaction. He jogged up to walk next to her which she didn't really see coming, staring at her feet as always.

"Oh, hey, Hinata, I wanted to talk to you" said Naruto in a thoughtful tone, a voice which he rarely used. This startled her.

"To, to me, to me?' asked Hinata astonished that he would ever approach her for something

"About earlier this morning" Naruto continued with a tone of conviction in his low voice.

Hinata could feel her face getting warm. A situation so calm had been so exhilarating to her.

"What about it?" She replied, her voice trembling along with her hands.

"That was really nice of you to say that." Naruto scratched his head. "I care about you too Hinata."

She looked up, her eyes opening wide. Hinata turned her head, hear shiny onyx hair following her. "Thank you" Hinata replied.

Naruto couldn't see right through her like Sakura, Hinata was no shallow girl. Hinata was a thoughtful young woman.

Hinata's heart fluttered as she walked next to Naruto. She looked at his facial features as they melted into her clean lavender eyes. She should have been watching the road ahead.

It came slowly at first. The scream of metal on metal. The tone of chains unwinding. The hiss of steel tearing through the crisp morning mist. Two large iron claws came from opposite sides of the forest. They reached the center wagon of the convoy where Kokoro sat. They grappled with the pliable wood and stripping through the steel fittings and armor, worked there way closer to the unknown power within. Long, dense, and scarred chains followed the claws and before they could slack to the ground, two masked men in thick leather armor pounced from the woods, Chains unraveling from their arms. The man on the left flew over the trapped wagon to the right side of the road at the edge of the forest, chains still firm in hand and the man on the right did the same, landing on the left edge of the road. Shikamaru was not so lazy now. He slung three kunai towards the man on the left since he was the first to appear. He grinned with self satisfaction. These kunai radiated a faint blue flame of chakra, just like his master Asuma's chakra blades. The strange attacker exhaled from his mask, a black steam coming from the filter as he nodded his head to his brother across the road. The brother lifted his arm over his head and whipped it down. The chain rippled as the two brothers tightened the chain until it was taught. The brother on the right then released his claw's grip, causing the wagon to whip towards the brother on the left who was still tugging with both arms. The fiery kunai tore through the iron fittings of the wagons but was slowed to a more "manageable speed." The brigand, exhaled from his mask again, tightening his chest under his hard leather cuirass. The three kunai hit his armor and stuck before he exhaled and the knives fell out, his armor reforming.

The other ninja seeing all of this took action. The workers watched in awe as a battle of elite shinobi was about to take place.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me awhile to put out another chapter and sorry this one is kind of short. I've been on the road and I recently wiped my hard drive so I had to get word up and running. Remember to review if you liked, have criticisms, or have ideas! Thanks guys!**


	8. Help Wanted

**Authors note: It's been like three months since the last chapter and I want to start something new and more interesting. I would love if people wanted to collaborate on this with me on the writing so we can have more chapters because we are still relatively early in the story. I would like if people would help me because I lack the enthusiasm and imagination to do this on my own guys. I still want to keep this story afloat. Thanks guys. PM me.**

**HELP ME YOU GUYS.**


	9. Chapter 8: Two Brothers

**Author's note: Please review if you liked it or even if you did not!**

**Also, there may be some things that are not in sync with the storyline/timeline exactly but they are all minor and for the sake of the story and action.**

**If you want to help me write just PM me!**

The dust cleared. Kokoro struggled to her feet, the armored wagon being torn to shreds by the iron clawed bandit brothers. One brother glanced at her and motioned to the other. Smoke trailed from his mask as he loaded up and then launched himself towards the lithe kokoro, her eyes growing wide. A long, glistening blade slid from the masked man's gauntlet with a screech. Kokoro's jaw hung open, her pupils shrinking in realization. The blade stopped. The brother exhaled a large cloud of smoke from his masks filter. A flash of yellow and orange was the only thing in his way. Naruto dug his fist into the man's gut, driving him backwards. The blonde ninja skillfully whipped out a kunai and sunk it into his opponent's chest. The armor softened and swallowed his kunai whole. You could sense the man grinning through his mask as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and whipped him over his head off the road and began to approach the archaeologist.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" two shadow clones appeared on the side of the road. They began to produce a spinning blue orb, the rasengan. Naruto flew past them and planting his feet on the side of a tree, launched himself towards the man who had foolishly thrown him. He flew in between the two clones and grabbed the rasengan with his right hand. He was on his prey like an eagle on a field mouse. A field mouse in chakra controlled riot armor that is. Naruto, the sun on his back, was a mirror image of Minato the yellow flash with rasengan in hand. This image would make most women go weak in the knees.

Shikamaru darted up to the middle of the wagon train and motioned to Tenten to reinforce Naruto's attack. Tenten unrolled a scroll and in a puff of smoke a large decorated naginata appeared, its steel blade over a foot long. She took off towards Kokoro and her attackers.

Hinata, reading all of these signals was also galvanized into action. Her fingers glowed with a blue aura as she moved in on the second brother to keep him away from Kokoro and the wagon with the scrolls. The blood vessels in her head swelled, eyes opening wide, claws beared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto reached his target.

"Shiro!" shouted the masked ninja as he turned his head towards his distant brother, now under Hinata's assault.

The masked man grunted and wrapped his large claws around Naruto's wrist, resisting the rasengan's power as it hovered centimeters from his chest, burning a dark circle into his armor.

"Release!" shouted Naruto. His Rasengan exploded, burning his hand badly and launching the armored bandit backwards, sizzling from the explosion. He would have no time to react from what came next.

"Surprise motherfucker" The bunheaded kunoichi said as drove her naginata's blade through his now hard ceramic armor from behind. She slid back until her heavy victim came to a stop, landing on his feet and staring down at the steel protruding from his abdomen.

"Fu…fuck" He dropped to his knees, vision blurring, and blood gushing from his gaping wound. Tenten wasn't done yet. For these were tricky guys. She ripped the naginata from his stomach, disemboweling him in the process. A mass of entrails spilled out onto the dry grass. The bandit gasped through his mask as he saw his organs tumbling out of his body through the cracks in his armor.

"Help…me…Shiro…my brother" Tenten hoisted the hafted blade over her head and kicked the bandit over on his side and swung it down, guillotining his skull into two clean pieces. He never even had time to scream. Tenten let her summoned spear turn to smoke as she. Bent over and ripped the large iron gauntlet with its launch able claw from the motionless mass of gore before her and put it on her small womanly hands.

The remaining bandit knocked Hinata back as she tried to strike him with a Hyuuga air away and screamed out "SHIZUKE, NO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" He shot his claw at Hinata who was trying to get steady. The claw wrapped around her and trapped her up against a tree as it tightened its grip around her voluptuous frame. "you'll pay for this" claimed Shiro, now worried for his own safety against four skilled opponents, withdrew a blasting cap and fired a red flare into the summer sky before running off into the woods.

Kokoro exhaled, bewildered. It had all happened so fast. The convoy was in shambles.

"Shikamaru I can't risk my mens lives like this. We are going to let them continue on their own and we will travel a different path just our small group with the scrolls."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "I'll pull the team together." Shikamaru whistled and the three other ninja ran over.

"Uh I think before we decide anything we should untrap Hinata from that "thing"" said Naruto with a light tone that was overshadowed by how worried he and the rest of the group looked.

"Right" responded Lee. When they approached the tree they debated how they would get the claw off without hurting the dainty girl beneath it.

"Shes alright, shes just out cold, so no need to panic. I need a perimeter around this tree. We don't know if those bandits are gone yet" ordered the shadow ninja.

"That's a relief" said Naruto. "Hey panda ears can you summon us a ninja crowbar or something?" he said laughing softly hoping to brighten the mood.

"Oh am I just the team toolbelt now?" replied Tenten as she took a scroll from her pocket and unrolled it a considerable length before activating it. Two curved bills (you know those spears that you can drag someone down with) appeared in a puff of smoke. Lee and Naruto walked over to them and began to pry at the claw where it dug into the tree. After some good old fashioned elbow grease the two hyperactive ninjas freed the claw from the tree. Hinata's motionless body fell forwards. Naruto jumped forwards and caught her in her arms. Her dark blue hair spilled over his arms as he ran his fingers through it.

"Hinata?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face but eyes stayed shut. She looked so peaceful. "Uh guys she's not waking up."

"Hey prince charming have you ever seen sleeping beauty?" said Tenten with a wide grin plastered across her face towards Naruto. The three boy's faces turned red all at the same time."

"From what I've seen that would probably just make her faint again" said Lee.

_Now what's that supposed to mean?_ Thought the thick headed Naruto. He looked again at the girl in his arms; she really was a sleeping beauty though.

"Well regardless we need to get moving" stated Shikamaru plainly.

Naruto stood up and carried Hinata in his arms over to the wagon.

Kokoro barked orders at her men and her assistant on their course of travel with the relics that the bandits weren't after.

And with that, the ninjas and their client turned friend turned on a trail into the woods scrolls in hand.


End file.
